Girls, Girls, Girls
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Alguna vez, Fred había leído en un periódico muggle que había más mujeres que hombres en el mundo. Lógicamente, esto aplicaba al mundo mágico también y por adición, a su colegio.


**Título:** Girls, Girls, Girls.**  
><strong>**Notas: **Mientras hacia mi tabla, esa con Fred, George y Angelina, (_Dead Memories, _si tienen alguna duda de cual es); se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, y simplemente no pude resistirme. Además, creo que esta pareja se vuelve adictiva.

- El fic no tiene que ver nada con la canción del mismo título de Mötley Crue. Solo tomé prestado el título  
>- Ubicado en el Cáliz de Fuego (El libro).<p>

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. J. K. Rowling es la única y verdadera ama y señora del "Potterverso", yo solo tomo prestados algunos personajes para jugar un rato con ellos; lo que hago es por pura diversión, no gano ni un peso con lo que escribo.  
><em>[^Por si no lo notaron, lo copié y pegué de otro de mis fics.]

* * *

><p>Fred no se tomaba muchas cosas enserio. No porque no le importaran, sino porque… Bueno, en realidad no le importaban demasiado. El Baile de Navidad no era la excepción, no se lo tomó en serio desde que lo anunciaron e incluso a unas semanas de que el gran evento se llevara a cabo, seguía sin parecerle algo que debía importarle. Ni siquiera George diciéndole que podían hacer quién sabe qué, quién sabe cómo robando no sé qué de quién sabe dónde, (la verdad no lo estaba escuchando cuando le había hablado).<p>

Pero, como la mayoría de la población masculina de Hogwarts, empezó a adquirir verdadero interés cuando se fijó en su alrededor, alguna vez, había leído en un periódico muggle que había más mujeres que hombres en el mundo. Logicamente, esto aplicaba al mundo mágico también y por adición, a su colegio: Había chicas por aquí, chicas por allá; la sala común estaba abarrotada de ellas, caminaban en grandes grupos desde y hacia los baños, a veces se escuchaban risitas cuando algún chico pasaba cerca, en el Gran Comedor se juntaban otra vez en grupitos, en las clases cuchicheaban sin parar, se pasaban notitas, se demoraban una eternidad en arreglar su cabello y siempre preguntaban: "¿Qué tal estoy?". Muchas de ellas, los miraban un largo rato cada vez que los veían pasar, tanto a él como a George; y cuando alguno de ellos devolvía su mirada ellas la desviaban… Y ahí estaban de nuevo las risas, ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Sí, George y él solían ser muy graciosos, pero siempre causaban carcajadas no risitas tontas.

Fred no recordaba si siempre habían sido así, o era la emoción del baile que causaba tal cambio, en cualquier caso, resultaba molesto. Acabó comprendiéndolo, después de que se desahogara con Angelina, sin embargo, no dejó de ser molesto.

Entre constantes quejas a su amiga y a su gemelo, nuevas invenciones, clases desesperantes y chicas riéndose por todas partes; Fred no pudo dejar de notar excepciones a lo que parecía el común denominador en Hogwarts por esos días: Hermione Granger parecía ajena a toda la conmoción e incluso tanto o más molesta que él. Alguna vez la oyó murmurar mientras estaban en la sala común y un grupo de chicas hablaba descaradamente sobre cómo hacer que Viktor Krum las invitara al baile.

Aprovechando que George se había ido a dormir sorprendentemente temprano y él mismo estaba completamente solo y callado; absorto mirándola mover sus labios rápidamente mirando al pequeño grupo de féminas con cierta rabia; se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ella no lo notó hasta que Fred dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada ante las palabras "No está _tan _bien".

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? —, le preguntó, evidentemente sospechaba de sus intenciones.*  
>— Por ahí—, respondió Fred—Piensa invitar a uno de esos escregutos al baile.<p>

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, aunque no fue muy fuerte ni muy larga, Fred le dedicó una ancha sonrisa, esas que solo se veían cuando una de sus bromas era todo un éxito.

— ¿Y por qué tú no estás riendo y alborotando como las demás, Granger? —, la pregunta había sido repentina, pero Fred no se había aguantado la curiosidad.  
>— Porque me desconcentra—, respondió, después de un largo suspiro. —Esas chicas—, señaló al grupo que hablaba de Krum, —… Lo persiguen a cada lugar dónde va. Y como él está casi siempre en la biblioteca, allí llega su grupo de admiradoras hablando de autógrafos y besos y… Estupideces de ese estilo. ¿Quién se puede concentrar con ese ruido?<br>— Evidentemente, nadie se puede concentrar—, acordó Fred, con tono sarcástico  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy celosa o algo así?<br>— No, para nada—, de nuevo el tono de voz de Fred era sarcástico  
>— Tú no te lo tienes que aguantar todo el tiempo.<br>— ¿Y es por eso que no andas por los pasillos pavoneándote y mostrando tu "belleza" a toda Hogwarts?  
>— ¿Tienes algún problema con que lo hiciera, Fred?—. Hermione lo miró, entre divertida y desafiante. Fred no contestó enseguida, principalmente porque si tenía un problema, y era que a él no le gustaría que precisamente <em>ella<em> se pusiera a hacer _eso_ que él acababa de decir. Es que ni siquiera Angelina, a quien Fred tanto quería y respetaba se había salvado de la epidemia de querer atraer chicos, él había notado los cambios en su apariencia, en sus miradas e incluso en el tono en que se dirigía a otros chicos, especialmente el tono que empleaba con el mismo Fred, que le había hecho pensar que, si tuviera que invitar a alguien al baile, sería a ella. Ahora, después de un corto tiempo conversando con Hermione, empezaba a cambiar de idea.

— Hablando del baile…—, comenzó; Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.— ¿Tienes pareja?  
>— Supongo que sí<br>— Supones ¿Eso es un sí o un no?  
>— Es un sí.<br>—Ah. Qué bueno, Granger. Qué bueno—, estaba un poco desilusionado, por unos momentos había conservado la esperanza de poder llevarla a ella, incluso se imaginaba a sí mismo en la mitad de la pista de baile con ella; (al parecer ahora sí le daba al baile la importancia que merecía); hasta se imaginó como acabaría: Los dos saliendo del salón, riendo y luego…

— ¿Porqué preguntas, Fred? —. Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, de una manera un poco brusca, a su parecer. El aludido no supo que responder, y fue la misma Hermione la que, poco a poco llegó a la conclusión. — ¿Ibas a invitarme? ¿A mí? Pero si yo no… ¿Porqué? Acaso tú…—. Se detuvo a mitad de la frase y trató de buscar una respuesta, una señal; algo que le dijera que sus sospechas eran ciertas. No era que se estuviese ilusionando, pero el pensamiento de ir con Fred al baile no era para nada desagradable. Podía ver la imagen clara en su mente, claro, la sorpresa de sus amigos sería monumental, pero se les pasaría.

— ¿Sabes qué, Granger?—, comentó Fred, alzando una mano para que la chica dejara de balbucear, aturdida. — La próxima vez que haya un baile, sea el que sea, vas conmigo. Este año, vas con Krum.

Si antes Hermione estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba completamente estupefacta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tal vez lo había escuchado… No, si los hubiera escuchado ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en preguntarle con quien iba a ir. Probablemente pensara que ella estaba celosa de toda la atención que Viktor recibía. O simplemente adivinó y ella acababa de confirmarlo.

— Entonces si vas a ir con él—. Sí, había adivinado—. Bueno, suerte. Que te diviertas—, estiró los brazos—Ya sabes, Granger, al próximo baile, vas conmigo. Ni una palabra más—. Y, como si a Hermione le faltaran más sorpresas, Fred se inclinó para besar su mejilla y, murmurando un rápido "Buenas noches", se levantó.

— ¿A quién… —, empezó, Fred se volteó, sonriendo—¿A quién pensabas invitar? Quiero decir… Tú sabes.  
>— A Angelina—, respondió Fred, repitió su despedida a su hermana que acababa de entrar y subió a su dormitorio.<p>

* * *

><p>[Salió más largo de lo que pensé, pero bueno, no tengo quejas. Me divertí escribiendolo y de paso recordando mi adolescencia (No soy tan vieja, pero ya pasé esos años). ]<p>

Espero les guste :)


End file.
